Patient Confidentiality
by FinishedFics
Summary: He was a doctor; his whole life revolved around answering people's questions, so blowing up in anger wasn't something he did; even if it was his girlfriend's ex fiancé in the dead of night. But one look at Eddie changed his confusion into concern. "Eddie are you alright?"
1. Knock Knock

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) After the rollercoaster of Venom I needed more Eddie Brock in my life so I wanted to start a short series about him and Dan (let's be honest, the true hero of the movie) this is intended to be a 3 to 4 part series. This first chapter is kinda a short test. If you guys are interested in seeing the rest of this series let me know in the comments so I know to keep writing!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

Nothing.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

Still nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie shifted closer to the doorway. He put all his weight on his hand that pressed up against the wall.

He cocked his free wrist to the side, raising his arm higher.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

A light went on inside and the door whipped open.

"Thank god..." He huffed.

"Eddie?"

Dan stood in the hall, a robe around his shoulders and nightwear. He rubbed his eyes and gave Eddie a once over.

"It's like three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Dan never really was a guy to get angry. Usually he'd keep calm with a slight annoyance or confused tinge on his voice. He was a doctor, his whole life revolved around answering people's questions, so blowing up in anger wasn't something he did; even if it was his girlfriend's ex fiancé in the dead of night.

But one look at Eddie changed his confusion into concern.

"Eddie are you alright?"

He was leaned up against the doorway. His hair was flat against his head and sweat covered his face. Eddie wore a hoodie with a leather jacket over it, but even with all those layers he was shivering. It couldn't have been colder than seventy degrees outside and his teeth were chattering. His hand he had used to knock was now wrapped around his side.

"Sorry Dan...I uh...I tried to wait till morning." Eddie's eyes stayed focused on a spot on the floor.

Dan stepped closer. "Eddie you don't look so good,"

"I...I lied."

"You lied?"

He nodded silently. Eyes still on the floor.

"What's going on?"

The night air stayed still.

Dan kept his eyes on Eddie, waiting for a response that didn't come; the only movement his mouth made was to bite his lip.

Leaning forwards, Dan crossed his arms. "Hey, you can talk to me. What's wrong man?"

Eddie let out another breath. He then dropped his shoulders and reluctantly lifted his head up, shifting his gaze upwards.

"God..." Dan's eyes widened. "Eddie, you look terrible."

Black bags hung under his eyes and his skin had drained of color.

He looked like a walking corpse.

Eddie bit his lip again before shaking his head and focusing on Dan. "Venom, he uh, he didn't exactly die during the Life Foundation stuff."

Dan took a moment. "He- he's still in you?"

"Yeah. Well, um kinda, that's why I'm here. That and also I feel like I'm dying." Eddie tried a halfhearted smile that only made Dan's concern grow.

Ready to ask a thousand questions, Dan couldn't figure out which one to ask first before he stopped; the way that Eddie was swaying back and forth was worrisome. He looked like he was about to fall down at any given moment.

"Come on," Dan held open the door wider. "Let's get you inside ok?"

Eddie nodded. "Thank you." He said under his breath before stumbling inside.

Dan locked up the door once he was through the entrance.

"Here, we can go in the living room."

Sticking at his side, Dan led Eddie carefully down the hall and to the couch.

"Here sit," He moved a couple of throw pillows out of the way.

"Thank you Dan." Eddie said softly before collapsing into the couch cushions. He wrapped his arms around himself and held his body tightly. His teeth still chattering.

Dan looked him over again before sitting in the arm chair adjacent to the couch.

"I was worried Ann was gonna answer the door," Eddie laughed awkwardly. "Guess I got lucky. Didn't plan that far ahead."

"Yeah, she's out of town for the weekend. Visiting her mom."

"Oh that's good." Eddie rocked back in place.

They sat in the dark a moment as Dan ran though his list of questions. The quiet small talk settling before Dan continued.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know till later." Eddie nodded. "And after I found out it just...it didn't seem that important."

"Important?"

"Yeah."

"The alien parasite inhabiting your body."

Eddie scrunched his face together, glancing down at his feet. "I don't know...I was worried you guys would make me get rid of him."

"Eddie. He's a parasite."

"He'll die without me."

"You'll die with him!"

"No, it's not like that anymore-"

"Anymore?"

"It's not!" Eddie nodded, looking back up at Dan. "He's not. It's complicated. But he wouldn't hurt me. I'm pretty sure."

"You look really sick Eddie. I don't think that's a good sign about all of this."

"No this isn't him -or-or if it is, it's not his fault."

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"He stopped talking to me." Eddie shrugged. "He never stops talking to me. I have to tell him to shut up all the time but now he doesn't talk. It started yesterday and I don't know why." He took a breath, shivering. "Then afterwards I started feeling like shit. And it just got worse."

Dan gave him another look over. "How do you know he's still...inside you."

"I know he is." Eddie pulled tighter on himself. "I can feel him. He's sick too."

"You can feel that?"

He pressed his lips together, giving another silent nod.

"How?"

"I dunno. I just do."

Dan rubbed his eyes and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Ugh..." Eddie bucked over. His fingers gripping his jacket tightly.

"How does it feel?"

"It sucks." He mumbled.

Dan shook his head. "I mean, what do you feel?"

"Pain i-in my stomach." Eddie raised his head slightly. "It's like I'm super hungry but like, I also wanna throw up. Also I'm super cold." As if on cue, his teeth chattered. "But I'm all sweaty and my skin feels hot."

Dan climbed out of the chair and sat on the coffee table in front of Eddie. He gently pressed the back of his hand against his forehead.

"I-I'm also really dizzy. Not like normal dizzy. Like lightheaded. But it's kinda like a headache too. Sometimes it feels really heavy and other times it's really light."

Dan moved his hand from his forehead to the side of Eddie's face. "You definitely feel hot." He moved his hand back away and glanced over his face. "Here, I'll get you some stuff. You just stay here, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Eddie nodded before wiping his nose with his sleeve.

He watched Dan leave the room before returning with a stack of things in his arms.

First, he was handed a t-shirt and shorts. "Here, change into those and I'll wash your clothes."

Eddie frowned. "You sure?"

"Course, go on I'll get you something to drink."

Before he could question him again, Dan stood up and went into the kitchen.

"You want tea? Hot chocolate? I'd offered you coffee but I don't think that much caffeine is good right now."

Eddie shrugged off his jackets and rubbed his hands together. "Uh, hot chocolate." He nodded before slipping on the fresh shirt.

"I'm going to make it with water though ok? I don't know how dairy is gonna effect your stomach."

"That's ok."

By the time Dan came back in, Eddie had fully changed and was back sitting on the couch. His arms still fighting back the shivering his shoulders were trying to do.

Dan handed him the mug.

"Here you go."

Eddie wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic surface and held it close to his chest. The steam blowing into his face.

"Thank you Dan."

"No problem, and here:" Dan grabbed the thick blanket he had placed onto the coffee table earlier. He unfolded it and draped it over Eddie's shoulders.

Eddie quickly tightened the edges of the blanket around him. "Thank you."

"Sure thing. Now take a couple sips of that and I'm gonna take your temperature after ok?"

Eddie nodded and followed his instructions.

Once he was ready, Dan pulled out the thermometer from a small first aid kit he'd also brought in. Eddie held it under his tongue until the beep sounded.

"Yeah, definitely a fever." Dan said, reading it over.

"What about the rest of it?" Eddie sniffled.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, but I threw it up."

"What about water? Have you drank any water?"

"Uh, I did a little before I threw up."

"Ok first things first," Dan moved back towards the kitchen. "We're gonna get you some water."

Dan came back in, a glass stretched out to him.

Eddie places his mug down on the coffee table and took up the glass; chugging the water.

"Slowly." Dan advised. "You don't wanna throw up again."

Eddie glanced at him and nodded before slowing down.

Dan waited patiently until the cup had emptied. Afterwards, he took the glass from Eddie and placed it on the far end of the coffee table. Dan then sat down beside it; facing Eddie.

"Here," He said, handing him back his mug.

Eddie took a few more sips as the silence settled in the room once again.

"Have you taken anything?"

"I took some pepto after I threw up. Then I took some ibuprofen before I left my apartment."

"Good. That'll help with the fever." Dan nodded. "I don't want to give you anything more until we know exactly what we're dealing with."

Eddie tightened his grip on the blanket around him. "And...what exactly are we dealing with?"

"Hey," Dan placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. We're gonna figure this out; don't worry." He gave him a shake before letting go. "For tonight you can stay here, than in the morning we can go to my work so I can run some tests ok?"

"Oh I don't wanna put you out-"

"Trust me Eddie it's fine. I'd rather you be here then alone where no one can keep an eye on you."

"Ok."

"Here," Dan handed Eddie the pillow he'd brought in. "The couch is pretty comfortable so you should be alright, but don't feel bad at yelling at me if you need anything."

Once Eddie and finished his mug, he fluffed the pillow and propped it up against the arm rest. He then curled up on his side; wrapping the blanket tightly around him, Eddie pulled it up over his nose.

Dan stood back up, collecting Eddie's clothes to toss in the washer. "Get some sleep bud."

"Hey Dan?"

"What's up?"

"Can we...not tell Ann about this?" Eddie shrugged. "I'll tell her about the whole Venom thing...just...later."

"You're my patient Eddie," Dan nodded. "Patient confidentially right?"

"Thank you Dan."

"Course."

Dan headed down the hall.

"Hey Dan?"

He peaked back around the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Thank me when your better alright?"

Eddie mumbled an agreement before closing his eyes, fading off to sleep.


	2. I'm sorry Dan

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Thank you guys for such an awesome response to the first chapter! I hope you all like this next addition. If you guys like it and want more just let me know so I can keep writing! Thank you guys!**

* * *

"Hey Eddie are you up yet-"

Dan froze in his tracks.

He had waited till around ten in the morning before getting out of bed. Dan wanted to let Eddie get some much needed sleep since he'd been up so late. He had gotten dressed and was ready to go, waiting till the very last minute to leave his room.

But when he left the room, Eddie was missing.

"Eddie?" Dan called out.

He scanned the couch. Nothing but an empty pillow sat on the cushions.

"Eddie?" He tried again. "You here?"

Just then, a low grown echoed from the kitchen. Dan cocked his head to the side and moved towards it.

"Eddie, are you okay?"

Once he stepped inside the room, Dan stopped again. The refrigerator door was left wide open along with the pantry door. Food, crumbs and wrappers covered the kitchen tile. A cereal box tipped on its side with the contents scattered everywhere. A tub of ice cream that had been hollowed out sat upside down with a trail of melted cream from it. Dan's gaze followed the trail to see a tuft of blanket sticking out from behind the kitchen island.

Another low groan came from behind it.

"Hey man, you alright?"

Dan slowly stepped inward; stepping over the mess. The blanket tuft stirred before disappearing behind the island. Dan took in another breath before moving around it, eyes on the ground.

There, wrapped tightly is his blanket, was Eddie.

His knees were pulled up to his chest while he laid on his side. Eddie's chin was tucked in the crook of his elbow while his other hand clung to the blanket. His eyes shut as his body stayed tensely in a ball.

Dan knelt down beside him. "Eddie?" He gave him a light shake of his shoulder.

Eddie let out a soft grunt before his eyes flickered open. A few tiered huffs came from his chest before he began to shift.

"Here-" Dan grabbed at him, helping him up.

Eddie pushed himself upwards with his hands as Dan steadied him. He leaned back against the island and sighed, Dan keeping a hand on one of his shoulders.

Eddie rubbed his eyes; the blanket still tightly in his fist, the other wrapping the rest of it around him. He blinked a few times before focusing on Dan.

"You okay?"

"Mmm..." Eddie looked him over. His eyes still trying to shake away the sleep that clung to him.

"Eddie."

"Mmhm...yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Eddie narrowed his eyes on him before something caught his eye. He glanced past Dan and saw the pile of mess that laid before him; coating the tile.

His eyes widened. "Oh Jesus...did I-?"

Dan followed his eyes.

"Oh god...ugh..." A sudden pain hit Eddie in his stomach. His arms wrapping around it. "God...I did. I'm so so sorry Dan."

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." Dan shook his head, keeping his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Oh Christ..." Eddie looked at the other side, matching with the other. "Aw Dan I don't remember...I didn't mean to-"

"Eddie, it's ok." He nodded. "It's ok, nothing that a good cleaning can't fix ok?"

"But all your stuff-"

"Replaceable. It's alright."

Eddie started back at Dan for a few moments before giving a faint nod.

Dan nodded back before inching closer to him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh.." Eddie rubbed his cheek with the blanket. "Not really. I got super hungry all of a sudden and woke back up. But the rest of it kinda blacked out for me." He sniffled. "I-I remember getting really hot and thinking the tile was cool. Then I got cold again and grabbed the blanket. But that's it."

Dan kept his worried gaze on him for a few moments. "How do you feel right now?"

The pain hit Eddie's stomach again. He tightened his arms around his waist. "I feel...ugh..."

Dan watched the color drain from Eddie's face. He quickly let go of his shoulder and threw open the sink cabinet. Grabbing the small waste basket inside, Dan handed it to Eddie.

As soon as the opportunity was presented, Eddie buckled over the basket, hands clutching the side as he vomited into it. His whole body shaking and sweat dripping down his forehead. All the energy draining out of him.

Dan moved beside him and lightly rubbed Eddie's back. "It's alright buddy. You're alright."

Once his stomach had completely emptied, Eddie pressed his head against the rim of the basket, exhaustion hitting him like a train; his shoulders dropping.

He took in a few shaky broken breaths. "Oh god...I'm dying..."

"You're not. We're gonna fix this okay?" Dan patted his back. "Come on, let's get you out of there."

Dan pressed a hand on Eddie's chest and helped him back upright. He pushed the basket aside and wrapped the blanket back around Eddie.

Standing up, Dan took a rag from the kitchen sink and wetted it down. He then knelt back in front of him. Washcloth in hand, Dan gently wiped off Eddie's face.

"I'm sorry Dan."

"Don't be sorry. Just focus on us getting you better."

A pause.

"Okay."

Eddie's soft response broke Dan's heart.

Once his face was clean, Dan tossed the rag aside and ran to the bathroom. He came back to the kitchen with a couple bottles in his hands. Dan placed them on a clean section of the tile. Eddie watched him take up the blue bottle and pour some into the white cap.

"Here you go; to get the taste out."

Eddie nodded a 'thank you' and feebly took the cap with both hands. He gargled the mouthwash for a few seconds before Dan offered the waste basket again. Once Eddie spit in there, Dan handed him a new cap with pink liquid.

"Pepto."

Eddie and Dan traded caps before he took the shot of the new liquid. Eddie made a face before handing it back to Dan.

Dan put the two bottles on top of the island and reached down to Eddie.

"We're gonna get you to the hospital and sort this whole thing out, alright?"

"Alright."

Helping Eddie to his feet, Dan steadied him out of the kitchen; stepping around the mess. Dan helped him back on the couch. He then handed Eddie his clothes back, freshly washed.

"Here, you can get dressed and I'll wash that blanket and get you a clean one for the ride okay?"

Eddie glanced up at at him and nodded, handing off the blanket. Dan then made his way back to the laundry room. He tossed the blanket inside and started the machine. He went back to his and Annie's room. Digging through the closet, Dan found a large soft gray one and folded it tightly. He walked back into the living room to see Eddie fully dressed. Shoes, pants and his hoodie he had rolled past his hands. Dan offered him the other blanket which Eddie took eagerly.

He quickly wrapped it around his shoulders. His body still visibly shivering.

"One last thing,"

Dan moved back to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. He then searched the pantry before getting his hands around a small green box.

He handed them to Eddie. "Try to drink that on the way, and if you can, try and eat a couple of those crackers."

Eddie nodded, looking over the two objects.

"Alright, lets go bud." Dan patted him on the back and walked with him up to the front door.

He took the keys in hand and held open the door for Eddie. Dan then guided him to the car after he locked up. Once Eddie was safely buckled in the back seat, Dan hopped into the drivers seat. He started the car and pulled out into the street.


	3. Red Light

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) A short but fun chapter to write. This story might go on a little longer than I expected but hopefully that's a good thing. Thank you for all your love a support. Every review you leave truly makes me day! Let me know what you're hoping for in the next chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

God he felt like shit.

Eddie was somehow a boiling sauna and Mt. Everest. The thick blanket was tightly wrapped around him while he pressed the side of his cheek against the cool glass, his eyes starring out the window. Eddie's internal thermometer swaying back and forth as he tried to find a balance. Also he was tired. So incredibly tiered. But not in a way sleeping would fix. Tired as in drained.

With these feelings also came the nausea, soreness, splitting headaches, heaviness aching, and the general one of just feeling like complete shit.

And hunger.

God he was so hungry.

But the idea of putting anything in his mouth made him gag.

"Eddie?"

"Mm -yeah?" Eddie snapped his attention up towards to drivers seat.

"You want me to put something on?"

Dan gestured to the radio.

He nodded back. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great."

"Anything you wanna listen to?"

Any other noise than the pounding in his head would be preferable.

"Whatever's fine."

Dan flipped a few channels before settling on some soft pop song.

Eddie took in a deep breath and let it out through pressed lips. He settled back up against the window and closed his eyes a second. The rumble of the car and the soft noise from the speakers letting him relax.

He opened his eyes again when he felt the car came to a stop. Eddie looked over to see they were at a red light.

Letting out another sigh, Eddie glanced back out the window. Clouds, buildings, shops, people and bags.

Then Eddie's eyes landed on something.

A couple was sitting on the patio of a restaurant.

The table was covered in food. Fries, chocolate cake, drinks, and more. It must've been a steak restaurant cause the man's plate had a massive slab of-

 ** _MEAT_**

A familiar voice echoed Eddie's thought.

His stomach rumbled at the sight. It was like a switch was flipped inside him. Rationality disappeared. The nausea as well. His mouth became watery as his lower jaw hung open slightly.

 ** _MUST EAT_**

It was like Eddie's mind went blank. Like a whiteboard that had been cleared to write out a sentence. All he knew was that he needed to get his teeth around that steak.

 _Ding ding_

Dan looked back down at his steering wheel to see the 'door open' sign was flashing. He glanced at his own door before hearing a car honking to his right. Dan looked back to see Eddie was walking across the street. His car door left wide open.

"Oh god-"

Without a second thought, Dan hopped out of the driver's seat and onto the pavement. A symphony of horns blared at him of the cars that were all sitting behind his.

"Sorry!" Dan tried to wave at them before racing towards the other side of the street.

Eddie could hear the couple laughing and talking but his eyes were on the food. He paid no attention to the cars screeching to a halt as he padded slowly across the busy street.

Finally, he made it to the side walk and trudged over to the tables. His gate one of a sleepwalker.

He stopped and stared at the one in question.

The couple's smiles fade and as their eyes turned up at him.

"Hey buddy, why don't you keep walking." The big guy spoke first.

Eddie stayed quiet.

Annoyance started to settle on the man's face. "Are you deaf? Get out of here!"

Eddie's eyes slowly rose up to match his. He stared at him a second before turning back to the table. Then, in one swift motion, Eddie grabbed the steak in his hands and brought it to his mouth.

The woman let out a scream and the man jumped to his feet.

"HEY!"

He grabbed at Eddie's arm, playing a bit of tug of war. Eddie let out a few growls before reeling back and elbowing him hard in the face.

The man tumbled off of him, holding his bleeding nose.

Finally, Dan made it to the other side of the street. He raced up to the table, jumping between Eddie and the man.

"Are you INSANE?!" The guy shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" Dan said, facing the man with his hands held up. "He's really really sick."

"I don't give a shit!" The guy yelled back. "He just came in and terrorized us!"

"I'm sorry, here let me pay for that-" Dan began digging for his wallet as Eddie continued to gnaw at the steak in his paws.

The man slapped Dan's wallet out of his hands. "I'm gonna beat that crazy son of a bitch."

Dan backed up, reaching a hand across Eddie before protectively pulling him behind him.

"He's not well sir. I'm a doctor, I'm just trying to get him to the hospital right now, alright?"

"You wanna stand in my way?"

"Jason, stop!" The woman yelled up at him.

Despite her plea, the man grabbed Dan by the collar and yanked him closer. "I'll beat the shit out of you too."

Before the man could act, Eddie was suddenly in front of Dan. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it upwards. He let out a yelp of pain. Then Eddie's eyes went white, his teeth grew sharp. A low menacing growl came from him as the man's face went blank with fear. He held him for only a moment before Eddie launched the guy backwards, crashing him into the tables that sat behind.

The woman screamed and rushed to her date's side.

Eddie stayed standing. His breath coming out heavily as his gaze stayed on the man.

Dan slowly stepped around in front of him.

"Eddie?"

At Dan's soft voice, his eyes quickly returned to normal along with his teeth. Eddie no longer looked like a menacing wild animal. He looked tired, drained and small.

His gaze rested back in front of him.

"Dan?"

As soon as he spoke, Eddie collapsed. Dan reacted quickly and leaped forwards, barely catching him in his arms. Dan struggled with his weight and pressed Eddie's head against his shoulder. Dan let out a long sigh, gathering his strength. He then carefully moved Eddie's arms around the back of his neck, giving him a gentle pat on the back.

"Let's get you to the hospital bud."


End file.
